pinoyarktvfandomcom-20200214-history
DWDB-TV
D'''ouble '''B (the written spelling of BB, the callsign for DZBB-TV and DZBB-AM) |owner = GMA Network, Inc. |former_callsigns = |former_affiliations = Independent (1995-1999) Star TV through Channel [V] (1999 - 2001) |effective_radiated_power = 30 kW |homepage = |}} DWDB-TV, UHF channel 27, was a television station in Metro Manila. Owned by GMA Network, Inc., it was the first UHF station operated by a major network in the Philippines. It was primarily operated as an independent station, but also spent periods as a music channel and as an affiliate of GMA's secondary network Q. Its studios were located at the GMA Network Center in Quezon City. History DWDB-TV signed on for the first time on August 27, 1995, under the on-air brand Citynet Television 27 (or just Citynet 27). The station was programmed as an independent station — GMA intended Citynet 27 to be its primary outlet for imported programming (primarily from the United States), freeing up slots in GMA Network's schedule in order to allow it to air more domestic productions. Among these imports included a domestically-produced English dub of the Hispanic telenovela Ka Ina, the only locally-produced show was Citynet Television News, a flagship TV news show produced by GMA News and Public Affairs. However, by 1999, the costs of operating the station in this format were becoming too high for GMA. As a result, DWDB was turned into a music channel under the interim branding EMC, the Entertainment Music Channel — which was also the country's first locally operated music channel. A few months later, GMA reached a deal with Asian broadcaster STAR TV to allow DWDB to be a carrier of Channel V Philippines, which took effect December 19, 1999. GMA had already aired selected Channel V programming from its international version (which made the former VJ's and Filipino descented Trey Farley and Joey Mead familiar to viewers of DWDB). This arrangement did not last long — a stake in GMA was recently purchased by the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company, who already owned MTV Philippines through the Nation Broadcasting Corporation and its parent company MediaQuest Holdings. This conflict of interest, along with the increasing competition from the MTV affiliated network, led to the channel signing-off by mid-2001. Programming would return to DWDB in November 2005, as the channel became a repeater of DZOE 11 — which served as the flagship for GMA's new national network QTV (Quality Television, later renamed to just Q, now GMA News TV). GMA had reached an agreement with its owner, religious broadcaster ZOE Broadcasting Network, to allow GMA to handle programming for the station, in exchange for providing upgraded facilities for the broadcaster and airing ZOE-produced programming in QTV's lineup. DWDB's UHF signal had the advantage of easier to receive in the southern areas of Metro Manila, especially in the metropolitan cities of Makati and Pasay. This practice was discontinued in 2007, as DWDB's signal was vacated for use in trials of digital television, with plans for simulcasting DZBB-TV. Slogans * "Your Window to the World" (1995–1999) * "Your Entertainment Music Channel" (1999) See also * GMA Network References External links * PhilMusic News: Channel V Philippines bids goodbye * Philippine Television History Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2001 Category:Defunct television stations in the Philippines Category:Citynet Television